True faces
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Albedo get sent to Generator Rex Universe capture by Black Knight, and free by Beverly Holiday, and with our favorite giant female human spider EVO must learn to be a hero, Idea by Dimmension Traveler.
1. Chapter 1

**True faces.**

**Yeah I am having a hard time getting where I want in Ephesians so I am going to do this story. **

**Again I don't care for Omniverse.**

'_News report'_

**By the way Albedo crimes for being imprison were making another Omnitrix (which is something Azmuth never did isn't that right **_**Ultimatrix, and Omnitrix version 3), and didn't trust humans with the power of a super nova/black freak hole.**_

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

**The Request: **

**Yeah. I had a crossover idea with Ben and Rex about Ben coming to Rex's dimension to retrieve Albedo, who had been staying with-and falling for- Beverly. Beverly decided to dye his hair black and give him a pair of sunglasses to wear to keep his eyes hidden if he wished, and to hide his identity. Living with Beverly, Albedo learned how to use his transformations for good like Ben- but his are the opposite colors that Ben's are- and he is Beverly's bodyguard in order to pay a debt (she saved his life from Providence when he first got to the dimension) he owed her. This is set during and after the nine month Black Knight take over of Providence, so her friends and sister have no idea who Albedo is or how he got there.**

**No one POV:**

Albedo was busy making a new Omnitrix, he figure he would try to a device that would give some powers of any given alien power even when he became…human he would keep some of the alien powers. Not only better improve his prison* power that along with the aliens lasting longer and maybe to finally become Galvan again.

He rather returned as a beaten comatose Galvan; as oppose to a healthy human.

He manage to ditch his sidekick for a few hours so he wouldn't have them interfering. He had a earth TV showing the locals news live, Ben and his group was too busy fight a bunch of crooks holding people hostage, had explosion, and about an hour away by car.

He knew he couldn't stay secret forever but once he active his new Omnitrix he may finally be free. He use some parts he got from his device he made as an action, some new parts, and from the remains of the original Omnitrix he stole from the floor of Vilgax ship when no one was looking.

Albedo check the news again, Tennyson stop the threat. Right as Albedo gather up his stuff the news report mention that a few dozen still missing people, and several monsters appearing out of nowhere.

'_This is Lois Jane,_

_As for the past 4 months a few million people had disappear throughout the world, there rarely had been any clue of struggle nor break in. Along with these disappearances have come some unknown beasts, so far there been over a hundred unknown monsters attack that the governments of the world had been unable to contain or kill these aliens without the help of the hero Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, and his friend Kevin Ethan Levin._

_The government had made no comment on this._

_This is Lois Jane giving more information as it come.'_

Albedo was glad about what was going on, as long as the earth was going to hell; he was free to do what he want.

Despite his incredible intelligent he had not the slightest clue what was going, but as long as it doesn't stop it won't be a problem to him.

He glances at a website that gives what area Ben 10 is at any given time. Albedo uses this so he knows when he has to stop what he doing and leave the area.

He had a few plans if this didn't work he would cut his losses and choose a new default form, he probably won't get his Galvin pride back but he could at least take away Tennyson humanity. He also had another plan in the form of a load colt .44 he found while buying his parts that was given to him for free, he wasn't sure if he would use that on Tennyson or…himself.

Hated to admit but he secretly prefer the weapons on earth didn't have so many unneeded stun setting on Galvan and plumbers weapons. Earth weapons had a point and did their job and very little more.

He had a plan once a month he would see if he can alter his form into an alien that would be helpful to him and harmful to Benjamin.

He found one that he thought would work, but he wasn't sure if he should do it.

He was sad, he lost the only girlfriend when he became his a human, his actors were starting to lose intense in him even Huge haven't been talking to him as much as he did when he had a theater.

He would be lying if he said he didn't considers swallowing his pride asking Tennyson if he could restarted Ben 10 LIVE, Albedo would love to go back to theater life, it would be better than killing one self.

He has been lying if the multiply actresses he got to play Gwendolyn flirting with him weren't fun. He blame the human hormones, if he wasn't broke he wouldn't mind spending time dating one of them.

Albedo shook his head that he would spend his limit time on a miserable human, he was a proud Galvan, and would never breed with something as primal as a human (even if one of their female would be cute).

Every time he thought about mating with a human female he only focus on perfecting his Omnitrix/ruining Benjamin Kirby Tennyson life the same way Albedo life was ruin.

He got all the parts and DNA for the 'Mastertrix' all he need is a powerful enough energy to start it up.

He knew he could spend decades using legal Earth and only go so far, and even if he uses illegal Earth technology like a nuclear reactor it would take a whole year. He knew of only one way to power his new device up, but involve him breaking into a plumber ship.

**To be continue…**

***prison for Albedo refer to his humanity.**


	2. Beverly as bait

**True faces part 2.**

**I don't own Ben 10 if I did omniverse wouldn't be lame, nor do I own Generator Rex.**

**Yeah I am having a hard time getting where I want in Ephesians so I am going to do this story. **

**Again I don't care for Omniverse.**

**'**_**News report'**_

**By the way Albedo crimes for being imprison were making another Omnitrix (which is something Azmuth never did isn't that right ****_Ultimatrix, and Omnitrix version 3), and didn't trust humans with the power of a super nova/black freak hole._**

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

**The Request: **

**Yeah. I had a crossover idea with Ben and Rex about Ben coming to Rex's dimension to retrieve Albedo, who had been staying with-and falling for- Beverly. Beverly decided to dye his hair black and give him a pair of sunglasses to wear to keep his eyes hidden if he wished, and to hide his identity. Living with Beverly, Albedo learned how to use his transformations for good like Ben- but his are the opposite colors that Ben's are- and he is Beverly's bodyguard in order to pay a debt (she saved his life from Providence when he first got to the dimension) he owed her. This is set during and after the nine month Black Knight take over of Providence, so her friends and sister have no idea who Albedo is or how he got there.**

**No one POV:**

Beverly Holiday was happily walking around providence. She smiles at Bobo*

She been so happy for a past few months, she doesn't know why maybe it had something to do with the cool thick collar around her neck. At first she was reluctance but once it was around her neck she can't imagine living without it.

She saw a couple of the 'nice' pawns* show up in front of her, and told her that Black Knight wanted to see her. She happily followed them.

She saw black Knight and smile, "Hey Black Knight what do I owe the pleasure." She asked.

"I'm going to call your sister I think you two should have a little chat." Black Knight said. Beverly smile at this and clap like a child.

Black Knight dialed the phone to the number she knew Holiday would listen to. She smiles as Beverly happily play with her own hair.

"Hello Holiday." Black Knight said in her slimiest voice.

"What do you want, you slug?" Holiday hated what Black Knight was doing; to her it was practically slavery.

"I just wanted to talk to my favorite female EVO expert." Black Knight said.

"Well I am not interested." The doctor* said, she only have one reason for not hanging up the phone right then and there, because she needed to know how Beverly was going.

"I just need your help with the current EVO collars." Black Knight said, Beverly left her seat but one of the pawns walk her back to her seat that she left due to her being bore.

"Let me guess people realize what you are doing and they are trying to stop you." Holiday said somewhat sarcastically, and hopefully.

"Nope not even close, I need your helping in getting the collars more…control." The woman in black said.

"You mean the people and animal you enslave aren't following you blindly as much as they once did." The lab coat clad woman said.

"I just make sure they don't harm anybody or anything." She said, in her usual calm voice.

"If you want me to help you cause misery to all those people and their family, you can count me out." Holiday said.

"I actually have someone who wants to talk to you." Black Knight covers the phone with her hand, "For you Beverly." She tosses Beverly who was laying on the seat of the chair the phone.

"Hello." Beverly said with a childlike voice.

"Beverly is that you, is Black Knight threaten, is she hurting you?" Holiday said, worry sick about her sister, she would have took Beverly with her but that would have alerted Black Knight of something going wrong.

"Yeah, the nice Black Knight is feeding me, letting me play with the cute animals, and she gave me this cool collar." The young girl said, pointing to the collar not completely understanding how a phone works.

"Is it a thick white collar?" Holiday said, she was scare half to death that one of those EVO control collars was around her poor baby sister neck.

"Yup, but I talk one of the friendly guards into buying me a couple stickers so there is a little color on it." She said, happily playing with her hair, "When are you going to visit me big sister."

"Soon, I hope." Holiday sigh, knowing a maniac was holding her sister was breaking her heart.

"Hey Becky Ms. Black Knight want to talk to you." She said, calling her sister her childhood nickname.

"Okay, I love you Beverly." Holiday said, with a tear in her eye.

"Love you Becky." Beverly said. She then gave the phone to the black hair female.

"So Holiday tell me, how much do you love you little sister?" Black knight said evilly.

"What do you want?" Holiday asked with her angriest voice.

"Here the deal, I need new weapons, and tools for providence, and in return I don't mess with your baby sister." She smiles overlooking Beverly who had headphones in that one of the guards gave her.

"You won't hurt her?" Holiday asked.

"If you don't help me I have a dozen ways to hurt/kill her, and I do have access to that EVO making machine." Black Knight threaten.

"Can I at least think about it?" Holiday said in a sad voice.

"I give you 3 days to leave your rebel group, and get whatever supplies you need." Black Knight said before hanging up.

Holiday broke down crying, she was scare to death for her little sister.

Six enter her lab, "Is something wrong Rebecca."

"That was Black Knight; if I don't help her she'll hurt Beverly." Holiday said, wondering what to do.

**To be continued…**

**Bobo is the clone that Holiday made.**

**Isn't that what Black knight goons are call?**

**Not that one, and if you don't know what I am talking about your not a good nerd.**


	3. Albedo ultimate weapon

**True faces part 3.**

* * *

**I don't own Ben 10 if I did omniverse wouldn't be lame, nor do I own Generator Rex.**

**Yeah I am having a hard time getting where I want in Ephesians so I am going to do this story. **

**Again I don't care for Omniverse in fact it never happen. Ben and Julie are still together.**

**'**_**News report'**_

_MUAS: Made up Alien science: stuff you don't care for but need to know for it to make sense._

* * *

**By the way Albedo crimes for being imprison were making another Omnitrix (which is something Azmuth never did isn't that right ****_Ultimatrix, and Omnitrix version 3), and didn't trust humans with the power of a super nova/black freak hole._**

**This is a story requested by Dimmension Traveler.**

**The Request: **

**Yeah. I had a crossover idea with Ben and Rex about Ben coming to Rex's dimension to retrieve Albedo, who had been staying with-and falling for- Beverly. Beverly decided to dye his hair black and give him a pair of sunglasses to wear to keep his eyes hidden if he wished, and to hide his identity. Living with Beverly, Albedo learned how to use his transformations for good like Ben- but his are the opposite colors that Ben's are- and he is Beverly's bodyguard in order to pay a debt (she saved his life from Providence when he first got to the dimension) he owed her. This is set during and after the nine month Black Knight take over of Providence, so her friends and sister have no idea who Albedo is or how he got there.**

* * *

**Albedo story; No one POV:**

Albedo managed to hack into the plumbers' database. He knew the second he got the information he need they would go after him so he made himself a custom data splitter (_MUAS:_ a device made to not only share data over large area like countries for mass evacuation but override any other signal). He knew the second he active it any on Earth that get a signal, (phones, computers, TVs, Radio, etc…). He knew if they change anything all this information would be for nothing if there wasn't a ship close enough with weak enough defense all this was for nothing, but he must take that risk.

He use one of the Earth nuclear plant to active it. The device I use to find those actors to get the information he needed. Lucky for him there is a low level plumber ship with both enough power for this Mastertrix to work, and a low enough security that he could make it in and out without anyone ever knowing he was ever there.

He grabbed a couple of Earth revolvers, a holster for them, and a sling with a bowie knife. He hated using primitive weapons but he had no choice.

He managed to find an abandon building, which is only one earth block away. He knew the second it landed he had all of five minutes to get in before the automatic shields came on. He started to run hiding behind wreck cars along the way.

He managed to get a few meters away from the ship when it land, there were two guards in front of the door. Neither of the guards weren't had good enough armor, nor were they immune to bullets so they weren't a real dangerous threat.

One of the guards use an ID mask as a human police officer, as the ship turn invisible. Albedo ran to an abandon building, making sure they saw movement not his outfit; once he was in he put on some his contracts, his brown wig, and change into his green jacket over his red one.

The plumber disguise as a police held a laser gun in the form of a regular Earth gun. He lowered his gun when he saw 'Ben Tennyson'. "Mister Tennyson what are you doing here?" The guard said.

Albedo use his Ben voice, "I am looking for an alien threat that been in the area."

"How can I help?" The plumber asked.

Albedo thought about it, "Let's separate that way we can cover more ground." The second the plumber turn his back Albedo stab him in the back of the neck.

He stole the ID mask of the dead plumber, turning to the same police officer that the plumber did. He told the guard that there was nothing there and the second the guard turn his back to him he kill him like his friend. Albedo turned into the form of the first guard.

Albedo managed to get to the reactor, without any trouble.

He started to remove the ID mask, knowing the hologram that surround could mess something up. He quickly locked the door, keeping whatever security this place has out, and away from him.

He started the long the long activation code he manage to study from his data splitter. He removed the DNA lenses (_MUAS: that's what I'm calling the part that show which alien he will turn into,) _so he could get the ship flux anti gravity field generator. He has to move 98 terawatts into the device. He understands that the second he starts to absorb the energy he would feel extreme pain, and would mess with his mind greatly.

He used the emergency energy change point (_MUAS: a device to move energy to a storage device in case of leak, and can return the energy when the leak is fix.)_ The Mastertrix mental connector started active to and mess Albedo mind.

Albedo mind started to remind what happen when he became human.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Albedo just finish his greatest invention ever, he manage to build his own Omnitrix._

_He knew Azmuth wouldn't let him make his invention but there was no way he was trusting a mere human with this power especially that the __Celestialsapien (Alien X) setting is now active._

_He wore the Omnitrix like a belt, and it cause a grey explosion._

* * *

**Back to the present:**

Albedo woke up, he checked his Mastertrix, and it is activated. He could have his revenge against Tennyson and Azmuth.

Before he could active this new invention, he heard a weird sound, and the same portal that was taking people and making monster both appear and disappear, it was coming after him, to him the ultimate irony his greatest invention before death. He spread his arm accepting his fate.

* * *

**To be continued…**


End file.
